Snape is Confuzzled
by Darth Maximus
Summary: Oneshot AU. An accident involving Harry and Snape ends up blowing Snape to another universe...as well as blowing the other universe's Snape back to canon universe... Excuse my lame ending :


_**Snape Is Confuzzled**_

**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor pwn Harry Potter winks.

**A.N:** This is just a small oneshot about Snape getting stuck in an alternate universe, switched with the other Snape, who just happens to be very happy-go-lucky and the Gryffindor Head of House! Oh my!

**Summary:** Snape has a potions accident in his classroom while brewing something for the Dark Lord, messes up because of Potter and look where he's ended up...

One Severus Snape stood over his cauldron as he quickly and deftly chopped up some potions ingredients. The potion he was making was supposed to summon all the power from neighbouring Dark Lords in alternate universes. Personally, Snape had no idea why the Dark Lord was doing so. He sighed silently, and added in a few more ingredients, then realised someone was standing in front of him.

"I've finished my potion, sir," Harry said. Snape snarled at him, sniffed the contents and thrust it back at Harry, causing him to fumble and drop the entire vial into his cauldron.

"IDIOT BOY!" screamed Snape. "YOU RUINED MY ENTIRE POTION! IT WILL NOW TAKE ME ANOTHER MONTH TO FINISH!"

Snape turned back to the cauldron which was bubbling quite fiercely. He used a pair of Muggle looking tongs and gingerly scooped up Harry's vial. It looked rather demented. The potion inside was clearly visible, as a disgustingly hot pink colour. Suddenly, his Dark Mark tingled, jerking his arm up and upending the offending liquid into his opened mouth.

"GARGLE-CHOKE-SPLUTTER-DIE" Snape choked out. His vision went a lovely rainbow colour as he turned bright pink. Harry could only stand back, looking morbidly fascinated.

Snape's vision began to blacken around the edges, soon sending him diagonally **(A/N: Well, you can spiral, why not go diagonally too wink wink)**into unconsciousness.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Snape woke up in what seemed to be his quarters with a ferocious headache. The problem being, his quarters were decorated with gold and red instead of green and silver. He growled in a rather animalistic way. He crawled out of bed, and threw open his door as he stalked into the Great Hall. Harry Who-Bloody-Needs-To-Be-Hyphenated Potter was so going to get it today. He scowled at a student walking past, who smiled back at him. His suspicions grew, always searching for that prankster who had recoloured his private quarters.

As he entered the Great Hall, the Potter bastard himself approached him saying,

"Good morning Professor Snape! It sure is a wonderful morning!" Snape just stared at him in confusion before raising his occlumency skills and glaring at him with his laser-eye vision. Potter looked confusedly at him.

"Is something the matter, sir?" he asked worriedly.

"Uhhhhh..." was Snape's response. He walked away dazedly and took his customary seat on the teacher's table.

"Good day, Severus!" the headmaster greeted Snape heartily, only increasing his confusion even more. He mumbled his reply and sat, surveying the Hall. He noticed that his godson, Draco Malfoy was talking rather sociably with that mudblood witch, Granger. What's more, the Slytherins, his snakes were actually smiling and talking. What was this blasphemy? The Dark Lord would crush them for associating with the filthy mudbloods. Snape thought back to his previous day...

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Snape woke up in what seemed to be his quarters with a ferocious headache. The problem being, his quarters were decorated with green and silver instead of gold and red. Odd. He scratched his head curiously and heaved himself out of bed. Whistling a tune and smiling heartily, he walked to the Great Hall. He smiled at a student walking past, causing the said student to open his mouth rather wide, speechless, and run like the wind.

As he entered the Great Hall, Harry turned around in his seat and scowled at him. Confused, Snape smiled hesitantly back. The result was Harry immediately turning purple, his eyes rolling back, and promptly fainted. Taken aback, the Potions Master hurried to his customary seat on the teacher's table.

"Good day, Severus!" the headmaster greeted Snape less than heartily, only increasing his confusion even more. Wanting to please the aged headmaster, Snape flashed a quick smile at the headmaster, resulting in the professor choking on his lemon drop. Snape thought back to his previous day...

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

"Headmaster, after breakfast may I speak with you privately in your office?" Snape queried Dumbledore. He nodded emphatically, chewing on a piece of ham.

Snape swept his eyes impassively around the teacher's table, his eyes literally bugging out when he saw someone he dreaded to see the most. James Potter sat on the teacher's table, quite alive, 

chatting to the person next to him, who was Lily Potter. Weakly, Snape asked Dumbledore to make that a talk between James and Lily as well before passing out on the table...

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

"Albus, may I speak with you privately in your office after breakfast?" Snape asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore, chewing emphatically on a piece of ham, nodded.

Snape looked around the Hall, curious as to why the Slytherins were sending hateful glares to the Gryffindors.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

In Dumbledore's office, Snape explained why he found things so curious...while in his universe his alternate self explained why he found things so curious...and before they knew it, both Dumbledores had found out exactly what had happened, and at the exact same time the two very confuzzled Snapes were returned to their rightful destinations.

End Story.


End file.
